Four Teens One Asylum
by Btskookie03
Summary: Four Teens go on a crazy adventure inside of an old abandon Asylum. Will they all survive or will one be left behind?


Four Teens One Asylum

Chapter 1

I listened to the rain pouring outside of my office window. The lightning lit up the dark sky and the thunder roared like a hungry lion. It's my fourth week working for Tiger Beat magazine and I love it. I've been assigned to work with another intern on a Halloween article, since it's the month of October. If we do really well it'll be issued inside the magazine.

My work hours are now up; I'm supposed to meet up with my partner at the nearby deli but, looks like I'm not moving anywhere with this weather. I slide out of my space and took the elevator to the locker room. 3-8-0 I unlocked my locker, sat on the bench and started on my Algebra homework. A few minutes passed by and the elevator doors opened, out came a tall tanned girl with long black hair. She struts right pass me and unlocks her locker.

"Excuse me." I spoke. She leaned over to find me sitting with my books on my lap.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi, can I ask a favor from you?" I continued. She collected a pair of car keys, umbrella and a jacket before closing her locker.

"Sure." She was walking towards me and I got a good look at her. She's got a face of a Victoria secret model, while I look like your average high school girl.

"Are you by any chance passing by The Fresh Steak Deli?"

"I'm meeting a colleague there, want a ride?" she spun the car keys on her index finger.

"I'm meeting someone too, she's an intern here." I told her.

"I believe you're talking about me, I'm Ember." She held her hand out.

"I'm…Amara." I returned the greeting.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We've got brainstorming to do." She led the way to the parking lot.

We both were sucking down on our smoothies and writing down ideas.

"What about we ask students from your high school about what they'd wear at a Halloween party?" Ember suggested. I laughed a bit and started to snort a little.

"What's so funny?" she tilted her head to the side. I started to choke actually, coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" she patted me on the back rapidly. Everyone looked over at our table like we were monkey's playing around at a zoo. I cleared my throat and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thanks." I coughed once more.

"Was it something a said?"

"Yes, you said kids from my school. I find that funny." I could tell she was confused so I explained.

"At my school, no one really knows how to dress. Take me for example." I stood up and showed her my filthy white vans, ripped jeans with mustard stains, my plain black shirt and crooked silver chain.

"I like your outfit, it screams you." I could see she didn't mean it but, I didn't really care anymore.

"What about your school? I bet you guys have a fashion show every day in the cafeteria."

"I like your sense of humor, but no, we dress normally."

"Is your outfit the meaning of normal?" Ember is wearing black knee high socks with a plaid skirt and black boots.

"I could tell you like wearing black." I mentioned.

"Black is my happy color." She sipped.

We cut down on the chatter and started getting back to work, an hour has passed and we agreed on a meeting up tomorrow after we're done with school. Ember drove me home in her black convertible. And I waved goodbye, just as I stepped on my doorstep I heard a voice that irked my soul. He ran over to me shirtless and covered with sweat and dust. Blue Gates bad boy, River Maxwell.

"Looked what the cat dragged in, if it isn't my adorable neighbor." I gave him the finger with my right hand and tried to unlock the door with my left.

"I'm not here to bother you, I just wanted to ask a question."

"I'm not giving you my answers on the Geology homework!"

"No, no you got it all wrong. Who's the chick that dropped you off? I'm digging her." I stared at him like I was seeing double then gave a laugh.

"Ember is way out of your league, besides I'm pretty sure she's taken." I jiggled the key into the whole.

"Come on Amara, how long have we known each other? Help me out."

"What do I get in return?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I'll mention you to Caleb." Caleb Williams, my crush from elementary, he's the school golden boy.

"I'm guessing we have a deal here." River said.

"Help you with what? Aren't you known for being a heart breaker?"

"I've changed. I'm a good boy now." I looked at him as if he were speaking another language.

"Is your head okay?" I asked with concern. I could hear River's mom calling from across the street.

"Age, School and Number!" he yelled as he ran back home. I rolled my eyes and entered my own home.


End file.
